


Streaming Dew on a Budding Flower

by Shotgun_Divorce



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotgun_Divorce/pseuds/Shotgun_Divorce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Memoir</p>
            </blockquote>





	Streaming Dew on a Budding Flower

"FUCK MY FUCKING ASS YES!" screamed Marco. "I WILL FUCK YOUR FUCKING ASS SO FUCKING HARD!" promised Jean. It was beautiful. Jean rammed his throbbing man-kabob into Marco's gaping service-hole.


End file.
